Dreaming of You
by DrummerGirl66
Summary: (A super fluffy and emotional one shot) Set after season 7 finale. Amy is living her life while Sheldon is away on his trip to figure himself out. What happens when a certain song comes on and everything shes feeling surfaces? OOC.


**Hello, friends! Welcome to a very emotional fan fiction based off of song lyrics. I highly suggest listening to the song Dreaming of You by Selena when reading this, as it is what the story is based on. You might not like her music, but it's just a suggestion! This is sorta out of character… you'll see why. Anyways, enjoy!**

Amy sat in her apartment by herself one night just listening to the radio and attempting to write an article on a recent study she had conducted. Sheldon had been gone for a month. He had left her without so much as a goodbye, leaving her completely stunned, confused, but most of all very sad. That man was her world, yet he had no idea the impact him leaving made on her. She spent her days trying to keep herself busy with work and spending some time with the rest of the gang, but Sheldon never left her thoughts. Sure, she talked to him every once in a while on the phone but the conversations were too brief; nothing could satisfy her need to hear his voice, to visualize him next to her, to feel like he was still there with her somehow. Nearly everything she did somehow reminded her of him. When she was in her lab she thought of the time Sheldon took a week to work with her there. Even though they had butt heads several times, she'd do anything to have him back there with her now. When she was hanging with her friends it was incredibly difficult not to think of him. She always visualized his responses in her head when their friends would say something ridiculous. She could see Sheldon ridiculing them and putting them in their place in her mind, it was oddly comforting. When she was at home, like now, she would remember all the times he was there with her at the apartment. Different date nights they had shared together, the first time she had kissed him… there were thoughts of him everywhere. She was having a hard enough time focusing on her work when an old song came on: _Dreaming of You _by Selena.

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too"_

Amy broke away from her thoughts when she heard the opening lines of the song. Sure, she had heard it before. Several times, actually, but for some reason right now her attention was caught.

"_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me"_

Amy shut her eyes tight; she could already feel the hot tears forming and she didn't want to feel them. Not again.

She dreamt of Sheldon almost every night, but she didn't mind it. In her dreams he was warm, welcoming, and loving. She was able to love him without fear and without scaring him away. The dream she had most often was one of them lying in bed together holding each other as close as they could possibly get without suffocating one another. She would always whisper in his ear all the things she loved about him, the list would go on and on. And in her dream, he soaked in every word. She would lay there for hours and praise him for everything that made him uniquely Sheldon, and no matter how often she dreamt of it, it never got old. This dream was where she felt comfort, and she hated when she would wake up in the morning and it would be over.

Amy broke away from these thoughts and tried to focus on work again, but the song quickly took over.

"_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside_

_Would you even care?" _

Amy sucked in a sharp breath. In her dreams Sheldon loved her with every fiber of his being, but would the real Sheldon appreciate the fact that she loved him so much? Could he not see it when he looked at her? It had to be obvious; Amy always looked at him as if he were her own personal angel that had descended from heaven. As ridiculous as that sounded, it was true. Her friends could all see it. The deep admiration and love she had for Sheldon practically oozed from her pores when she looked at him. Would he ever see it, though? If he did, would he care?

"_I just wanna hold you close_

_But so far all I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day (wait for the day)_

_And the courage to say how much I love you_

_Yes I do"_

Amy let the hot tears slip down her cheeks. God, she wanted so badly to tell Sheldon how much she truly cared. She wanted-no-_needed _him to know. She couldn't go on any longer without him knowing just how much he truly meant to her. It killed her inside to think that even though he told Stuart 'My girlfriend loves me so much she wants to move in with me' he really didn't know the half of it. Would she ever be able to tell him? Would she always live in fear that he would just run away again? She couldn't live like that. No matter the consequences, she had to tell him.

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe_

_That you came up to me and said I love you_

_I love you too!"_

Amy sighed when she heard this. Even the damn song had a happy ending. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Would she and Sheldon ever have that happy ending? Would they ever be able to express their love to one another? She knew he had to feel it as well; he had changed so much for her in the last year. But would he ever admit it?

"_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly"_

Amy's sobs shook her entire body. She couldn't hold back, not anymore. Every emotion that she hid for the past month rushed out of her in a hurry and she just had a big, long cry. She knew what she had to do, but she had to wait. Sheldon wasn't home yet and she had no idea when he would return. Until then, she had to hold back every raw emotion that she was feeling and hope that when he did return she could muster up the courage to tell it to him straight. She loved him more than anything, and he needed to know.

For now, all she could do was return to her dreams. Amy put away her work and got ready for bed quickly, her now favorite part of the day. She crawled into bed and after crying so furiously it didn't take her long to fall asleep. Once she was there, Sheldon appeared next to her. She smiled and breathed in his familiar scent before wrapping her arms around him tight. He buried his face in her neck and closed his eyes before squeezing her, making her feel safe and warm. She turned her head and brought her lips to his ear.

"I miss you so much"

Dream Sheldon smiled at her and brought his forehead to hers.

"I miss you too, Amy. You have no idea bad." She sighed and shook her head. It wasn't true. When she talked to Sheldon on the phone he showed no signs of missing her or anything at home for that matter. She knew dream Sheldon was just her mind trying to ease her sadness.

"Sheldon, I know you're happy and you're doing fine without me. When you call you sound… you sound…" He cut her off before she could find the word.

"Amy, just because I don't express how much I miss you doesn't mean that it's not true. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you. Honestly, you consume practically 90% of my thoughts. Not good for productivity, mind you". She smiled at this. Could that really be true? Could Sheldon be hurting as much as she was? He had a goal in mind; something to accomplish. That didn't mean he couldn't miss her though, right?

She just held dream Sheldon tight and placed a soft kiss right underneath his ear.

"I wish I could tell the real you how much you mean to me"

Sheldon smiled and pulled her close before placing his lips softly against hers. Amy closed his eyes and soaked up the sweet sensation while she could. Sheldon's kisses were something she cherished, even in her dreams. They were like that treasure at the end of the rainbow you had to search so hard to find but once you got there, it was worth the wait. Sheldon then pulled away and placed his hand softly on her face.

"One day, soon, you will. And I will be ready, I promise"

"You really think so, Sheldon?" He nodded and stroked his thumb across her cheek.

"I know so, Amy." She smiled at his comforting words. His soft blue eyes gazed into hers and she whispered

"Just hold me please… and never let go". With that he wrapped his arms around her tight and she laid comfortably on his chest for the rest of her dream. She was safe with him. She was happy. She was loved.

Too soon though, she was awoken by her alarm in the morning. She hated being ripped away from her dream Sheldon, but she knew she had to face another day. She was surprised when she picked up her phone and there was a voice mail. It was from Sheldon.

"Hello Amy. I apologize for calling so early as I know you are probably still asleep. I just… well… I'm not really sure why I called. Not much has changed in the past couple of days. I have mainly been traveling. I've met a few interesting people but nothing I'd like to discuss in further detail. I suppose… well… I guess what I'm trying to say is… I've been thinking of you. I hope you have a good day, and I look forward to hearing your voi- hearing from you again. Good bye".

Hearing this, Amy couldn't help but smile. In his own strange way, Sheldon was saying he missed her. She knew that he wouldn't outright _say _it, but the evidence was there and that was all she needed. Amy got ready for the day with a smile on her face, and she continued her life waiting for the day Sheldon would return and she could tell him just how much she missed him too.


End file.
